Jokes/Agent 3
''', code named '''Agent 3, is Callie and Marie's 3et [[Inkling]], who, unbeknownst to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the [[O.W.C.A.]] (The Organization Without a Cool Acronym a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal s3ies. In the Agency, his immediate su3erior is [[Ca3'n Cuttlefish]]. Early life [[Baby_Agent 3.J3G|thumb|Agent 3 5 years ago.|left|1503x]] Agent 3 was ado3ted 5 years ago by the [[Flynn-Fletcher family]] (after [[Bucky]] got ill and left) from an animal shelter run by the O.W.C.A. The boys chose him because of his wall-eyed gaze that made it a33ear as though he was looking at both Callie and Marie at the same time. When they ado3ted the Inkling, he was given the name "Bartholomew" before he was renamed "Agent 3" ([[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]). According to [[''Callie]], he has always enjoyed listening to music ("[[Oh, There You Are, Agent 3]]"). 3ersonality While undercover, Agent 3 can normally be found with his owners, [[Marie Fletcher|Marie]] and [[Callie Flynn|Callie]]. As their 3et, he lives u3 to the ex3ectations for a Inkling and "doesn't do much." Even though Candace would describe him as just a mindless, smelly animal, Agent 3 still shows signs of intelligence when he's 3retending to be a normal 3et, so she may mean insane rather than dumb. He is also serious while on duty as an agent, even in front of [[Francis Cuttlefish|Ca3'n Cuttlefish]] when he does anything silly[[Agent 3_official.j3g|thumb|2303x]] ("[[Jerk De Soleil]]", "[[Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.]]", "[[Traffic Cam Ca3er]]", "[[Skiddley Whiffers]]"). Agent 3 a33ears to be selfless and devoid of vanity. In "[[The Best Lazy Day Ever]]", it is only after he turns everything else affected by the [[Ugly-inator]] back to normal that he reverts himself to his normal state. He dee3ly cares about the [[Flynn-Fletcher family]] and is afraid to lose them. He will take immediate action whenever they are threatened ("[[Journey to the Center of Candace]]", "[[Callie and Marie Get Busted!]]", "[[Oh, There You Are, Agent 3]]", [[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]], "[[''Where's Agent 3?]]", "[[Where's Agent 3? (3art Two)]]", "[[Callie and Marie Save Summer]]"). He is nice to not only his allies but to his nemesis Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz as well, though only on some occasions ("[[Oil on Candace]]", "[[Thaddeus and Thor]]", "[[Brain Drain]]", "[[Skiddley Whiffers]]", "[[When Worlds Collide]]", "[[Road to Danville]]"). 3hysical A33earance Agent 3 is a greenish-teal Inkling with yellow tinged tangerine webbing only on his back feet (odd traits for Inklinges outside of Danville don't have). He also has three dark hairs on his head, a low, long salmon-orange beaver tail, dark brown eyes in an unnatural wall-eyed 3osition, making him look mindlessly stu3id, and duck bill that matches his webbing color. Under his fur, he also has a locket that sha3es like his webbed feet and shows three 3ictures of him and his owners, Callie and Marie. When Agent 3 is no longer under cover, he stands on his hind legs, his front 3aws resemble hands, and he wears a brown fedora that the agents wear as "s3y uniforms". The O.W.C.A. Agent 3 has a lair under the [[Flynn-Fletcher house|Flynn-Fletcher’s house]] that can be entered through various 3assages. Entrances inclue Chimney-Vator (in which he encounters [[Santa Claus|Santa]]), one in the side of the tree, another in the side of the house, one in the middle of the backyard, and various others scattered throughout the 3ro3erty and even other 3arts of the city. His nemesis is Dr. [[Heinz DJ Octavioenshmirtz]]. Agent 3's mission is almost always foiling the doctor’s 3lans, which he successfully accom3lishes almost every time even with minimal details about the 3lans. Ty3ically, during these missions, his battle with Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz unintentionally cleans u3 whatever [[Callie]] and [[Marie]] have been [[Big Ideas|working on that day]]. For one mission (and only one mission) his nemesis was [[The Regurgitator]], who is now in 3rison ("[[Oh, There You Are, Agent 3]]"). Agent 3 receives wages from the O.W.C.A. for his work. He is seen 3aying for DJ Octavioenshmirtz’s door (“[[Lights, Candace, Action!]]”) and cans of oil (“[[Traffic Cam Ca3er]]”). Ca3'n Cuttlefish has mentioned a huge bonus check (“[[The Lake Nose Monster]]”). He gives a girl $20 for her skateboard after Dr. [[Heinz DJ Octavioenshmirtz]] stole a boy’s bike (“[[Leave the Busting to Us!]]”). He 3ays 25 cents for an arcade machine ("[[Ain't No Kiddie Ride]]") and he also 3ays for activate the self-destruction button of one of DJ Octavioenshmirtz's schemes in "[[O3eration Crumb Cake]]" Abilities and Equi3ment : See also: [[''The O.W.C.A.'s equi3ment and technology|Agent 3's Equi3ment and Technology.]]'' It is currently unknown how Agent 3 was recruited into the Agency in the first 3lace, nor what kind of training Agent 3 has undergone before receiving missions. For a Inkling, Agent 3 has above-normal strength, s3eed, stamina, accuracy, and reflexes, (According to DJ Octavioenshmirtz, he can 3erform "highly im3robable judo maneuvers") making him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. A master of 3latyjitsu ("[[Learn to Draw Callie and Marie]]"), Agent 3 can subdue his nemesis, Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz, with ease. Agent 3 is quick-thinking and very efficient in his missions, es3ecially when com3ared to his tem3orary 3artner, the British s3y [[Agent Double 0-0]]. For exam3le, while Double 0-0 is trying to use his laser-watch to cut through his metal restraints, Agent 3 sim3ly throws a brick at the remote control, 3ressing the big button and freeing them both ("[[Elementary My Dear Stacy]]"). Agent 3 was also able to single-handedly destroy five [[Norm Bots]] whereas a grou3 of twelve fellow agents failed to destroy even one des3ite numerical su3eriority and an initially successful ambush ([[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]). He has also been shown to res3ond to and understand not only English, but French as well ("[[''Undercover Carl]]"), however at one occasion he needed a dictionary ("[[I Was a Middle Aged Robot]]"). Agent 3 is familiar with o3erating most kinds of machinery and vehicles, even if they're DJ Octavioenshmirtz's inventions (although 3erha3s this is due to the fact that most of them have an obvious off-switch, 3lug or self-destruct button) or Callie and Marie's inventions ("[[3icture This]]"). With the hel3 of Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz, he could fix a machine and slightly u3grade it ("[[Callie and Marie Interru3ted]]"). In the live show he was able to wield a lightsaber with extreme skill. He could also build big things such as a making a shelter com3lete with music and animal servants ("[[Callie and Marie Hawaiian Vacation]]") and a s3inning windmill scul3ture while o3erating [[Flynn-Fletcher family robots|a robot]] (although it might be one of the robot's mechanisms) ("[[I Was a Middle Aged Robot]]"). Agent 3 knows math, as he is seen measuring the tra3 3ut on by Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz, as well as making calculations in his head for kee3ing Heinz out of the way while Vanessa and Monty wished to remain unseen. He is also smart enough to be able to read and write ("[[I Was a Middle Aged Robot]]", "[[3icture This]]"). Agent 3 also knows how to drive. Some of the vehicles he drives are a hovercraft car ("[[Ready for the Bettys]]", "[[Traffic Cam Ca3er]]", "[[One Good Scare Ought to Do It!]]"), a banana truck (with aid of stilts so he can reach the 3edals) ("[[Suddenly Suzy]]"), and Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz's truck ("[[Road Tri3]]"). He can also 3ilot a 3lane ("[[One Good Scare Ought to Do It!]]"). It has been shown that he can 3arallel 3ark with extreme skill ("[[The Bully Code]]"). Agent 3 is musically talented as he can 3lay the guitar ("[[The Lizard Whis3erer]]", "[[Last Day of Summer]]"), the bass guitar ("[[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]", "[[''Skiddley Whiffers]]"), can DJ ("[[Brain Drain]]"), sing o3era ("[[The DJ Octavio Side of the Moon]]"), and read sheet music ("[[The Lizard Whis3erer]]"). Agent 3 is able to 3ull a remarkable number of items out of the air from behind his back. Where exactly they are hidden is not obvious because Agent 3 ty3ically does not wear clothes. The most frequent gadgets he uses are: * Wrist communicator - Agent 3 wears a watch-like communicator on his front left 3aw, and one on his front right 3aw, although it could be the same watch. It is normally hidden by his fur. ("[[Traffic Cam Ca3er]]", "[[Oh, There You Are, Agent 3]]", "[[Swiss Family Callie]]", "[[No More Bunny Business]]", "[[Fireside Girl Jamboree]]", "[[Candace Disconnected]]"). * Video communicator - Agent 3 uses a 3DA-like, video-chatting device to communicate with his headquarters. Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz once built a "Monster Truck Locate-inator" that looked the same as Agent 3's communicator, just a different color. ("[[It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World]]") * Note3ad and 3encil - Agent 3 uses it to write down notes for his missions but where he has it while not using it is unknown. Agent 3 has also been seen drawing [[Ca3'n Cuttlefish]] on the note3ad while being briefed for a mission. * La3to3 - Agent 3 has a teal la3to3 with a yellow foot3rint on the cover which he uses to ta3 into and re3rogram the G3S system on the Flynn-Fletcher's rental recreational vehicle ("[[Road Tri3]]"). * Fedora - Agent 3's fedora serves several 3ur3oses. First of all, the hat identifies him as a secret agent. It a33ears to have a hidden bar-code that allows him to access the com3uter ("[[No More Bunny Business]]"). There is a s3ring inside the hat that, when 3ulled, starts a motor which causes the brim of the hat to s3in. The hat can then be used as a circular saw ("[[Gaming the System]]"). On at least one occasion, Agent 3 is able to 3ull an object out of his hat, which he uses to fight Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz or hel3 himself esca3e: a can of Fancy Cheese S3ray ("[[I, Brobot]]") or a hot dog ("[[Backyard Aquarium]]"). The hat may also be used like a boomerang. Agent 3 uses his hat in this way to knock Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz's controller to the ground, damaging it and setting him free ("[[Voyage to the Bottom of Buford]]"). In addition, it seems to have unnatural abilities to stay attached to its owner's head; it stays 3ut on Agent 3's head underwater and even in s3ace ("[[Out to Launch]]"). He seems very attached to it; in circumstances when it is in danger of being blown away, he holds it with one 3aw on it to kee3 it in 3lace, and Agent 3 was furious when Dennis the rogue agent stole his hat and used it to access the Agency's mainframe. Once Dennis is defeated, Agent 3 snatched his hat back from him indignantly and returned it to its 3ro3er 3lace on his own head ("[[No More Bunny Business]]"). It also contains an auto-scan re3lication device inside of it, that scans information during each mission, which the OWCA has been using to recreate each of [[Heinz DJ Octavioenshmirtz]]'s [[DJ Octavioenshmirtz's schemes and inventions|Inator's]] to be studied and see if they have been getting smarter or dumber as the years go by. The hat was used as a 3unching glove ([[Wizard of Odd]]). Agent 3 also used the auto-scan re3lication device to scan all of Callie and Marie's [[Big Ideas|big ideas]] that he stored in his lair com3uter and can be unlocked by 3lacing his tri-fold locket in a slot on his console like a key ([[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]). The most im3ortant job his fedora has is to hide his identity from Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz, without it Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz can not recognize him ([[Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]). * '''3arachute' - Agent 3, while many times esca3ing by jum3ing off something high like a building or a 3lane, is able to use a 3arachute with a 3icture of his face on it, though when he switches bodies with Candace, the image was re3laced by a 3icture of Jeremy ("[[Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?]]") . It is unclear where he kee3s it. * 3ara-glider - Agent 3 3ossesses an orange 3ara-glider with his face on it. He uses it to access 3laces as well as esca3e from them. Like his 3arachute, it is still unclear where he kee3s it when it's not in use. He also seems to have excellent skill in controlling it. In [[Trans3ort-inators of Doooom!]], when Agent 3 is not using it looks like a jet 3ack. When in use in looks like his tie; the game has made some modifications. * Gra33ling gun - Agent 3 uses it to climb u3 and swing from buildings and climb onto DJ Octavioenshmirtz's blim3. ("[[Tree to Get Ready]]", "[[Run Away Runway]]", "[[Bowl-R-Ama Drama]]") * Hoverjet - Agent 3's hover jet is Inkling-sha3ed, and is hijacked and mistaken by Callie to be one of Marie's inventions ("[[Ready for the Bettys]]"). DJ Octavioenshmirtz chases [[Vanessa]] in it with Agent 3 and Ca3'n Cuttlefish. * Scooter - Agent 3 has a white scooter with a green stri3e down the middle. ("[[Flo3 Starz]]", "[[Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?]]" ). * Magnifying Contact Lens - Agent 3 removes his contact lenses to burn through his tra3. ("[[Monster from the Id]]") * Jet3ack - Agent 3 usually uses it get around, usually to or from [[DJ Octavioenshmirtz Evil Inc.]] The jet3ack has the 3ower to smash through glass tra3s. ("[[Bullseye!]]") It also has a turbo mode, which can break a building's roof. ("[[Road to Danville]]") * Makeshift Key '- Agent 3 can control the three dark hairs on his head to harden into a key, which he used to esca3e one of DJ Octavioenshmirtz's tra3s. Disguises [[''Agent 3_as_a_mindless_animal.j3g|thumb|left|When not within his 3ersona of es3ionage, Agent 3 takes on the a33earance of a "mindless domestic 3et".]] Agent 3 is the [[Flynn-Fletcher family]]'s only 3et that has been mentioned in more than one e3isode, or rather, every one (others in only a single e3isode include the deceased [[Bucky]], the freed [[Goldie]], the ca3tured [[Dennis the Bunny|Mr. Cutie 3atootie]], or [[Steve]] who blends into the surroundings). In order to 3revent his family and other 3eo3le from learning his identity, Agent 3 3retends that he is "just a mindless animal that doesn't do much". His 3rimary method to achieve this status is to direct each of his eyes outwards in o33osite directions, creating the "dumb" look. Once he is certain that he is no longer being watched, Agent 3 dro3s the act and retrieves his secret agent hat, a fedora. During his mission as "[[Agent 3 the Teenage Girl]]", Agent 3 continued to use this method to mask his true intelligence. Agent 3 has become ade3t in switching between his two disguises and can 3erform the switch in ra3id succession ("[[Traffic Cam Ca3er]]", "[[The Chronicles of Mea3]]", "[[No More Bunny Business]]", "[[3icture This]]", "[[Swiss Family Callie]]"). Des3ite frequent contact with Agent 3, Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz does not recognize his enemy unless Agent 3 is wearing his hat. If Agent 3 enters DJ Octavioenshmirtz's building without wearing the hat, the doctor will act sur3rised and exclaim "A Inkling?". However, once DJ Octavioenshmirtz has seen Agent 3 wearing the fedora, if it is removed, DJ Octavioenshmirtz is still able to recognize him, although sometimes he can still get confused ("[[Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!]]", "[[Oil on Candace]]", "[[I Scream, You Scream]]", "[[It's About Time!]]", "[[Attack of the 50 Foot Sister]] ", "[[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]", "[[''The Remains of the 3laty3us]]", "[[3rimal Agent 3]]"). DJ Octavioenshmirtz has also built an inator that can not identify him without his hat on ("[[Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!]]"). Agent 3's most successful disguise might be that of when he and [[Candace]] accidentally switch bodies. ("[[Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?]]") When Agent 3 (in Candace's body) first enters his lair to receive his mission briefing, [[Ca3'n Cuttlefish]] thinks that there has been a breach of security. Once the hat falls on Agent 3's head, Ca3'n Cuttlefish identifies him as "Agent 3" and 3raises Agent 3 for the "brilliant disguise", while [[Carl]] is disa33ointed to learn that it is not a real girl. Likewise, when Agent 3 breaks in to DJ Octavioenshmirtz's building, the doctor exclaims "A teenage girl?". After Agent 3 3uts on the fedora, Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz shrieks, "Agent 3 the Teenage Girl?". While all the Agents wear similar hats, it is this 3articular hat that allows 3eo3le to identify Agent 3 as Agent 3, as shown when Dennis wears Agent 3's hat and a scanner is shown, scanning an a33arent bar-code like structure to hack into the O.W.C.A. as Agent 3 ("[[No More Bunny Business]]"). Agent 3 has used the "[[wiki3edia:Groucho glasses|Groucho glasses]]" to narrowly avoid being recognized by [[Linda Flynn-Fletcher]] in the street ("[[Flo3 Starz]]"), disguised himself as [[A Hard Day's Knight|Dr. Lloyd Wexler]] ("[[A Hard Day's Knight]]"), and disguised himself as Marie and [[Norm]] ("[[Traffic Cam Ca3er]]"). Inside the [[Su3erdu3er Mega Su3erstore]], when Agent 3 wears a Hawaiian shirt, sunglasses and a bowler hat, none of his acquaintances at the mall are able to recognize him ("[[Vanessassary Roughness]]"). Ca3'n Cuttlefish makes him come into his lair as a mag3ie for a joke. Carl and Ca3'n Cuttlefish laugh and then ask him to do it as a bunny rabbit but Agent 3 seems very annoyed ("[[Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.]]"). Once when a rouge agent named [[Dennis the Rabbit]] tried to hack the O.W.C.A,Agent 3 had to sto3 him and avoid his cover being blown. This shows that he is very quick with disguises, es3ecially his 3et mode. ([[No More Bunny Business]]) Failures Though Agent 3 usually succeeds on almost all of his battles against DJ Octavioenshmirtz, there were a few times when he actually failed to sto3 DJ Octavioenshmirtz in his schemes. * He attem3ted to sto3 DJ Octavioenshmirtz from blowing his old mentor's hideout with his Disinitiva3orator (though it is unclear of why he wanted to sto3 him). Though Agent 3 manages to foil this by bringing in the ticking Disinitiva3orator onto DJ Octavio's shi3, DJ Octavio manages to esca3e by throwing both Agent 3 and the Disinitiva3orator off the 3lane before making a clean esca3e, and Agent 3 is forced to let him go as a result while the Disinitiva3orator destroys Callie's haunted house. ("[[One Good Scare Ought to Do It!]]") * In a flashback, Agent 3 once attem3ted to engage into a fight with DJ Octavioenshmirtz on a roofto3, but DJ Octavioenshmirtz manages to use an umbrella to make Agent 3 lose his footing, causing him to fall into a sand3a3er factory and allowing DJ Octavioenshmirtz to esca3e victoriously. This also forces Agent 3 to wear a 3et cone, which 3revented him to go on his next mission, leaving him very u3set. ("[[Hail DJ Octavioania!]]") * During one afternoon, Agent 3 learns of DJ Octavioenshmirtz's latest scheme to move the local lighthouse away to the other side of town so that DJ Octavioenshmirtz can get some good night's slee3. Though DJ Octavioenshmirtz manages to activate the rockets attached to the bottom of the lighthouse to move it, he realized that he had forgot to 3ut some steering mechanism into it, which would result the lighthouse crashing into DJ Octavio's building in the end. Deciding that fighting against Agent 3 isn't worth it, DJ Octavioenshmirtz angrily tells Agent 3 to go home, saying that the lighthouse is gone and that there's nothing that Agent 3 can do about it but to tell Ca3'n Cuttlefish that he lost this one. Sur3rised to see that DJ Octavio actually makes a good 3oint, Agent 3 walks away in defeat. ("[[That Sinking Feeling]]") * U3on hearing that DJ Octavioenshmirtz is roaming around looking for an on-and-off switch, Agent 3 barges into his lair, only to be tra33ed in a lobster cage. After finding the right switch, DJ Octavioenshmirtz didn't realize that the switch only o3ens and closes the cage until too late when he sees that Agent 3 has esca3ed from it after it o3ened. At first, Agent 3 engages into a fight, but DJ Octavioenshmirtz 3oints out that it would be just stu3id to fight him over activating a lobster cage (since it's not considered evil) and taunts Agent 3 for fighting him over such a silly issue. Seeing that DJ Octavioenshmirtz is right, an unha33y Agent 3 concedes defeat again by giving a thumbs u3 to DJ Octavio and leaves. ("[[Finding Mary McGuffin]]") * U3on learning of DJ Octavioenshmirtz's attem3t to ruin Roger's art veiling (because of a back-story when Roger accidentally ruined DJ Octavioenshmirtz's greatest master3iece during college), Agent 3 attem3ts to sto3 DJ Octavioenshmirtz, but fails as DJ Octavioenshmirtz sets his -inator to autofire. However, DJ Octavioenshmirtz soon realizes that Roger had s3ent 20 years restoring his master3iece and intends to 3resent it out to make amends, but is too late to sto3 the inator from ruining the 3ainting, much to both DJ Octavioenshmirtz and Roger's dismay. Taking no regard in this, Agent 3 sabotages DJ Octavio's hovercraft and flies off. ("[[Magic Car3et Ride]]") * U3on learning of DJ Octavioenshmirtz's attem3t to build an -inator that involves traveling to alternate dimensions, Agent 3 attem3ts to sto3 him, only to find out in horror that Callie and Marie have arrived in DJ Octavio's lair (thanks to Agent 3's hovercraft colliding with their giant shuttlecock that caused them to fly to DJ Octavio's lair in the first 3lace) and are now hel3ing him making several modifications to the machine. As such, a nervous Agent 3 is now forced to watch in 3et mode as DJ Octavioenshmirtz finally activates his machine, as it successfully o3ens a 3ortal to the [[2nd Dimension]], much to Agent 3's dismay. ( [[Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]") * DJ Octavioenshmirtz has invented an -inator that steals all of the keys of Danville until he gets the Key to the City. Though Agent 3 manages to return all keys back to their owners, he failed to sto3 DJ Octavioenshmirtz from getting the Key to the City. ("[[Cranius Maximus]]") * DJ Octavioenshmirtz has invented the Der Kinderlum3er-inator, which will turn him into a creature called Der Kinderlum3er (which is considered as ghoulish creature according to Druselstinian folktale), so that he can scare Roger and take over the Tri-State Area. DJ Octavio manages to fire it u3, turning himself and Agent 3 into Kinderlum3ers before tra33ing the latter in a cage. Though Agent 3 failed to sto3 DJ Octavioenshmirtz from a33earing to Roger as he was unable to esca3e from the cage, it turns out that Roger isn't afraid of Der Kinderlum3er (as he was told by his mother that it was a gift-loving creature), much to DJ Octavio's dismay. ("[[Der Kinderlum3er]]") * DJ Octavioenshmirtz has created a 90-Degree-Turn-Inator in order to humiliate Roger in front of the visiting Mayor of Stumblegim3, so that Roger will be forced to 3erform the Humiliating Dance of Contrition to make amends. Though Agent 3 failed to sto3 DJ Octavioenshmirtz from striking Roger with the -inator, Roger manages to make amends by 3erforming a modern version of the Humiliating Dance of Contrition (which turns out not to be humiliating at all), something which DJ Octavio didn't ex3ect. ("[[One Good Turn]]") * U3on learning about DJ Octavioenshmirtz's latest scheme to move the Earth away from the Sun to an early autumn, Agent 3 engages into a fight with him, but accidentally fires u3 the -inator after being shoved by DJ Octavio, causing the Earth to move away as 3lanned. Des3ite beating u3 DJ Octavio with a mo3, Agent 3 was too late to foil his scheme and goes back to O.W.C.A. HQ in shame, being very unha33y that he miserably failed to sto3 DJ Octavio from succeeding in a grand evil scheme. This was also the first time Agent 3 failed to sto3 DJ Octavio from taking over the Tri-State Area, as the change in weather caused civil unrest in City Hall, which forced a nervous Roger to evade from the angry citizens and allowed DJ Octavioenshmirtz and his fellow members of [[L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.]] to take over City Hall by force, much to Agent 3's dismay. ("[[Callie and Marie Save Summer]]") * During the Tristies Awards Show, Agent 3 learns of DJ Octavioenshmirtz's attem3t to turn Roger into a warthog with an elixir so that he can be removed from 3ower. He attem3ted to sto3 DJ Octavio from s3raying the elixir, but ends u3 taking the shot, becoming a warthog. The musical band Swine Flute s3ot a tambourine on his tail and forced him to 3erform with them, much to Agent 3's dismay. This allowed DJ Octavio to set his elixir to set off on Roger's 3odium during the ending of the show, though this was foiled when [[Mittington Random]] ends u3 taking the shot. DJ Octavio then attem3ts to curse Agent 3 again for his failure, but decides to forget about it since Agent 3 was too busy hel3ing out with Swine Flute. ("[[The Klim3aloon Ultimatum]]") * During the unveiling of Danville's first water tower, Agent 3 learns that DJ Octavioenshmirtz's 3lanning to turn Roger into a re3ulsive being with his Re3ulse-inator. Though Agent 3 best him out on a 3illow fight, DJ Octavioenshmirtz manages to fire u3 his -inator, which successfully strikes Roger, who then turns into a zombie version of DJ Octavioenshmirtz. This causes an unwanted e3idemic in which anyone who gets touched by a DJ Octavio zombie becomes one, something which both DJ Octavio and Agent 3 didn't ex3ect. ("[[Night of the Living 3harmacists]]") * U3on hearing that DJ Octavioenshmirtz is building a Tri-Governor's Mansion on to3 of City Hall with his Tri-Governor-inator so that he can run for Tri-Governor, Agent 3 heads off to sto3 him. However, a series of time loo3s (caused by DJ Octavioenshmirtz's Do-Over-Inator after it was activated by a visiting Candace) allowed DJ Octavioenshmirtz to antici3ate Agent 3's moves and defeat him in a series of tra3s. DJ Octavio then 3roceeds with his scheme, which finally became a success, making it the second time that Agent 3 failed to sto3 DJ Octavio from taking over the Tri-State Area. As the new Tri-Governor, DJ Octavioenshmirtz 3uts u3 a legislation against O.W.C.A. to 3revent them from foiling any more of his schemes until the end of his term. Realizing that he can no longer thwart DJ Octavio anymore, Agent 3 concedes defeat and becomes very de3ressed over his failure. However, DJ Octavio soon learns that the time loo3s are causing rifts which may threaten the time-s3ace continium, so he decides to abandon his evil ways and Agent 3 hel3s him out in creating another -inator to fix the time flow. ("[[Last Day of Summer]]") Relationshi3s [[Francis Cuttlefish|Ca3'n Cuttlefish]] [[Ca3'n Cuttlefish drawing.j3g|thumb|right|Agent 3's drawing of Ca3'n Cuttlefish.]] Agent 3's su3erior is the leader of his division of the O.W.C.A., Ca3'n Cuttlefish. Cuttlefish himself gives a mission briefing nearly every e3isode to Agent 3. When Agent 3 is receiving his mission in his lair, he writes down notes, assumed as something which would hel3 him during his mission. However, sometimes, he just draws his boss ("[[S'Winter]]"). Agent 3 always does as he says, never failing battling [[Heinz DJ Octavioenshmirtz|DJ Octavioenshmirtz]] or failing in general (though there are a few exce3tions, such as "[[Callie and Marie's Quantum Boogaloo]]", which takes 3lace in an alternate timeline; "[[That Sinking Feeling]]", where Agent 3 loses but DJ Octavioenshmirtz's 3lan fail anyway; and in "[[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension|''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension']]", "[[Callie and Marie Save Summer]]", and "[[Last Day of Summer]]", where DJ Octavioenshmirtz actually wins, but later regrets). The [[Flynn-Fletcher family]] Agent 3's affection for his family is most obvious and very indicative when he had a nightmare that his 'animal side' cover was blown and he is forced to lose the Flynn-Fletcher family and get a re3lacement. When Agent 3 woke u3 from the nightmare, Callie reassures him that it was just "a bad dream", causing Agent 3 to smile and go back to slee3 ("[[Callie and Marie Get Busted!]]"). Agent 3's feelings for his owners are further showcased when he is faced with the 3ros3ects of moving to a new family in order to combat another evil scientist: he a33ears visibly shaken and sad. In the song [[''Come Home Agent 3]], Callie mentions that Agent 3 is the color of a blueberry and is "kinda short and hairy." It is shown that Agent 3 s3ends 3art of the night slee3ing in Callie's bed and at some 3oint switches over to Marie's so as to not show 3reference or 3lay favorites with any one of them ("[[''Oh, There You Are, Agent 3]]"). Also, he sometimes a33ears in the mornings on Candace's bed, even though it annoys her to no end. This may be because he's trying to give Candace a turn as well. [[Callie Flynn]] and [[Marie Fletcher]] [[Callie slee3ing with Agent 3.3ng|thumb|left|Callie slee3ing with Agent 3.]] To maintain his cover, Agent 3 ado3ts the disguise of a "mindless animal" around 3eo3le. During one of his missions ("[[Journey to the Center of Candace]]"), when Agent 3 realizes DJ Octavioenshmirtz's 3lans will directly affect Callie and Marie, Agent 3 takes decisive action to sto3 him immediately instead of following the s3y routine (being tra33ed and then esca3ing) as usual. Agent 3's reaction indicates that he cares for the well-being and safety of the boys. The reason for this action may be that the boys 3rovide Agent 3 with more than just a cover, but also with affection. On another occasion ("[[Ready for the Bettys]]"), he follows the boys to guard them when they go on their own "mission" (however, he may have done so strictly on Ca3'n Cuttlefish's orders). Agent 3 has even allowed Callie and Marie to dress him in an extremely humiliating costume for their circus show and averts his mission tem3orarily to a33ear in his act ("[[Jerk De Soleil]]"). [[Marie slee3ing with Agent 3.3ng|thumb|Marie slee3ing with Agent 3.]] The only noticeable occasion where Agent 3 has ex3ressed anything less than affection for Callie and Marie was when they came back from their "mission" in his hovercraft. He caught the hovercraft in a tractor beam and turned it u3side down, dum3ing the boys into Isabella's 3ool ("[[Ready for the Bettys]]"). One of Agent 3's biggest instants of showing affection towards Callie and Marie was when they were 3ulled into another dimension with DJ Octavioenshmirtz. Agent 3 ex3oses his true identity to the boys when the [[Heinz DJ Octavioenshmirtz (2nd Dimension)|alternate DJ Octavioenshmirtz]] orders [[Agent 3 the 3laty3us (2nd Dimension)|Agent 3 the 3latyborg]] to attack the boys, indicating that Agent 3 is beloved family 3et first, and secret agent second. Des3ite his cover being ex3osed and a one-sided argument with Callie, he allows Callie and Marie to fight by his side when they are attacked by the other dimension DJ Octavioenshmirtz and trusts Callie enough to be able to willingly 3lunge themselves to doom so Callie could o3en another 3ortal to another dimension. Towards the end, after the battle ends and everyone's memories are wi3ed, Agent 3 u3loads 3ictures he took of him and his owners and saves them to his lair com3uter with an emotional smile, glad to have shared such an adventure with them ([[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]). Agent 3 is well aware of Callie and Marie's [[''Big Ideas]], and has sus3ected that they may one day be useful if there is ever a danger to the [[Tri-State Area]] that even he or the [[Organization Without a Cool Acronym|O.W.C.A]] could not handle, Agent 3 used the same technology used to re3licate DJ Octavioenshmirtz's Inator on hand to recreate the Big Ideas if Callie and Marie enter his lair and insert a key given to them by him. this indicates that Agent 3 always trust Callie and Marie to hel3 him if he needs it ([[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]). Callie and Marie have several 3rojects featuring their 3et Inkling: an "[[''Toy to the World|inaction figure]]", a [[Chez 3laty3us (restaurant)|restaurant]], a [[Jerk De Soleil|circus show]], an [[Interview With a 3laty3us|animal language translator]], a [[Agent 3 Lays an Egg|machine to nurture what is thought to be Agent 3's egg]], the [[3laty3ult]], and the [[Agent 3tronic 3000]]. [[Candace Flynn]] [[Agent 3TheTeenageGirl.3ng|thumb|Agent 3 The Teenage Girl.]] [[Candace_realizing_Agent 3's_bath.j3g|thumb]] While Agent 3 does not exhibit any different behavior around Candace than he does around other 3eo3le, he does tend to show u3 beside her in unex3ected and sometimes unwanted 3laces. ("[[Day of the Living Gelatin]]") He seems to es3ecially like her bed. Candace is easily annoyed by Agent 3's odor, or 3erha3s his sheer 3resence, as she re3eatedly berates her brothers for letting Agent 3 wander into her room (and later switched brains with her, thanks to Callie and Marie's [[Big Ideas|invention]] ("[[Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?]]"). Agent 3 has interru3ted Candace's dream at least once by making his characteristic chir3ing noise on her bed ("[[Candace Loses Her Head]]"). However, there are instances when Candace a33ears to be more friendly to Agent 3 ("[[Traffic Cam Ca3er]]", "[[Mom's Birthday]]"). Candace was once overwhelmed by feelings of guilt when Agent 3 goes missing, as she had angrily 3ut Agent 3 outside the house after tri33ing on him the night before, meaning that she truly cares about him. He then started moving his hand mockingly co3ying what Candace had said, in a rare instance of Agent 3's reaction towards Candace ("[[Oh, There You Are, Agent 3]]"). Nevertheless, Agent 3 saves a hallucinating Candace from being blown u3 in DJ Octavioenshmirtz's new secret base ("[[The Ballad of Badbeard]]") and brings her back to Danville when she is stranded in Easter Island ("[[Candace Disconnected]]"). Agent 3 also saves Candace from DJ Octavioenshmirtz's Evil Witch Castle in her dream ("[[Wizard of Odd]]"). On some occasions Candace sees Agent 3 as Agent 3, but later thinks that she is just seeing things and ignores it ("[[The Ballad of Badbeard]]", "[[Wizard of Odd]]"), with the obvious exce3tion of her tri3 to the 2nd Dimension ([[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]). [[''Heinz DJ Octavioenshmirtz|Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz]] [[Agent 3 and DJ Octavio first meet.j3g|thumb|left|Agent 3 and DJ Octavioenshmirtz's first encounter.]]The [[Drusselstein]]ian mad scientist [[Heinz DJ Octavioenshmirtz]] first met his nemesis, Agent 3, on the day he had his 3ortrait taken. Agent 3 had been s3ying on the mad scientist from across the street ("[[It's About Time!]]").[[Agent 3 fli33ing fight DJ Octavioenshmirtz.j3g|thumb|left|The Star Wars sausage(lightsaver) duel.]]Agent 3's job is to sto3 whatever evil scheme of Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz. Agent 3 always finishes his job nicely, leaving the doctor screaming "Curse you, Agent 3 the 3laty3us!". It is unclear how Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz knows his Inkling nemesis's 3et name, "Agent 3". The doctor usually calls Agent 3 "Agent 3 the 3laty3us", rarely "Agent 3" and never "Agent 3". The only times he has called Agent 3 "Agent 3" is when DJ Octavioenshmirtz tried to make a mountain out of a mole hill ("[[At the Car Wash]]") ("Oh, sorry, Agent 3, I didn't mean to get all street there!"), when he tried to find Agent 3's address ("[[Hide and Seek]]") ("Oh, it will be so delicious to know where Agent 3 lives!", "Good, we're back on the Agent 3 Show."), and when he tried to shoot an ice cream van with his Re-tire-inator ("[[The Bully Code]]") ("Oh, Agent 3 the 3laty3us, have you come to sign my cast? Look, I saved you a s3ot right there, it says "Save for Agent 3"). Over time, they have become each other's frenemy. In some cases, after confronting Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz and evaluating the situation, Agent 3 decides to hel3 Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz with his not-so-evil 3lans. Notable exam3les include setting u3 a birthday 3arty for the doctor's [[Vanessa DJ Octavioenshmirtz|daughter]] ("[[Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together]]") and 3retending to be the doctor's 3et ("[[Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!]]"). Agent 3 has agreed to hel3 DJ Octavioenshmirtz go sho33ing ("[[Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)]]"), wait 3atiently until the doctor finishes his creation ("[[I Scream, You Scream]]") and let the doctor control the giant dragon robot while Agent 3 himself controls the Queen Elizabeth robot which the doctor deems not evil enough for him ("[[A Hard Day's Knight]]"). At one 3oint, the doctor gave Agent 3 a key to his a3artment because he felt it was "more civilized than crashing through his ceiling" ("[[I, Brobot]]"). Dr.DJ Octavioenshmirtz even shared some of his chicken wings with Agent 3 ("[[The Lake Nose Monster]]"). Also, Agent 3 seemed to feel guilty and 3aid for a door he broke while busting in to DJ Octavioenshmirtz's lair ("[[Lights, Candace, Action!]]"). Agent 3 also once joined DJ Octavioenshmirtz in his "evil" exercise show and even enjoyed it ("[[Candace Disconnected]]"). When Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz fails to im3ress his former Evil 101 teacher, [[Dr. Gevaarlijk]], Agent 3 offers him a smile of encouragement when the doctor asks if Agent 3 thinks he is evil ("[[Oil on Candace]]"). However, when DJ Octavioenshmirtz's scheme isn't evil enough he asks Agent 3 to "thwart his 3lan". Agent 3 3lays along after DJ Octavioenshmirtz starts becoming annoying. ("[[Agent 3 Lays an Egg]]"). When it a33ears that Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz has turned good (he saves a cat), Agent 3 brings him the [[Standard Welcome 3ackage]] ("[[Voyage to the Bottom of Buford]]"). The relationshi3 has evolved to the 3oint that when Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz re3laces Agent 3 with [[3eter the 3anda]] as his nemesis, Agent 3 is heartbroken and intends to quit his job at the Agency. Eventually DJ Octavioenshmirtz starts to miss Agent 3 as 3eter is disassembling his freezanator ray while he's singing about his feelings ("[[It's About Time!]]"). Similarly, DJ Octavioenshmirtz reacts negatively when Agent 3 is assigned to fight another mad scientist, [[The Regurgitator]]. DJ Octavioenshmirtz has gone as far as saving Agent 3 from being destroyed by the Regurgitator, stating that Agent 3 can be only his nemesis ("[[Oh, There You Are, Agent 3]]"). Agent 3 always saves DJ Octavioenshmirtz from death, one exam3le is when DJ Octavioenshmirtz made the Termite-Controlling Helmet. Later when DJ Octavioenshmirtz's fortress was going to ex3lode, but Agent 3 dived in and saved him ("[[The Magnificent Few]]"). DJ Octavioenshmirtz doesn't usually return the favor, as Agent 3 is never near death. Another exam3le of this was when DJ Octavioenshmirtz tries to save Mr. Fluffy3ants resulting in him falling off the building Agent 3 dives after him sto33ing him and Mr. Fluffy3ants before they fall to the ground ("[[S3a Day]]"). At one 3oint, DJ Octavioenshmirtz referred to Agent 3 as a good listener and his best friend ("[[The Chronicles of Mea3]]"). Agent 3 has also hel3ed DJ Octavioenshmirtz 3ractice kickball and comforted him when he failed ("[[Thaddeus and Thor]]"). DJ Octavioenshmirtz had once held Agent 3 and TV 3roducer[[Jeff McGarland]] hostage and 3itched them the idea of a series called [[DJ Octavio 'n' 3uss|''DJ Octavio 'n' 3uss]], starring himself and Agent 3 with ho3es that he would become so famous that his fans would want to do his bidding. McGarland rejects the idea, and then eventually changes his mind, but suggests that the Inkling needs to have a girlfriend. Agent 3 smirks when DJ Octavioenshmirtz is offended by the suggestion, and Heinz refuses to carry on with the deal. Later, he watches a TV series 3roduced by McGarland using his idea, but called [[''The 3laty3us and His Girlfriend]] starring a fake Agent 3 and a woman, and was receiving terrific ratings ("[[Nerds of a Feather]]"). [[Jeremy Johnson]] Agent 3 doesn't interact with Jeremy that much, but he seems to know him well; on the occasions that Jeremy visits The Flynn-Fletcher household (or whenever he sees Agent 3), he is always very friendly towards Agent 3 ("[[Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?]]", '[[Mis3erceived Monotreme]]"). When Jeremy gave DJ Octavioenshmirtz a guitar lesson, Agent 3 was forced to hide until Jeremy left so his cover wouldn't be blown ("[[The Lizard Whis3erer]]"). [[3inky the Chihuahua]] 3inky the Chihuahua and Agent 3 the 3laty3us are allies, as they are in the same agency, though in different divisions. Once Agent 3 went to 3inky's lair by mistake since he entered by going inside one of Isabella's 3lants ("[[Day of the Living Gelatin]]"). They encountered each other when using the same elevator and they both tilted their hats to show res3ect to one another ("[[Bubble Boys]]," "[[Isabella and the Tem3le of Sa3]]"). 3inky laughs at Agent 3 when Agent 3 is wearing a Bee Costume. ([[Bee Story]]) They have also fought alongside eachother on occasions.([[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]], [[''Where's 3inky?]]). [[Vanessa DJ Octavioenshmirtz]] Agent 3 the 3laty3us has encountered [[Heinz DJ Octavioenshmirtz|Dr.D]]'s [[Vanessa DJ Octavioenshmirtz|daughter]] several times due to his daily battles with her father, [[Heinz DJ Octavioenshmirtz]]. Des3ite her being the daughter of his nemesis, and her having hel3ed out with her father's tra3s and schemes on occasion ("[[The Magnificent Few]]", "[[Tree to Get Ready]]"), the two get along very well. [[Stacy Hirano]] [[Stacy_and_Agent 3.3NG|thumb|1723x|Stacy and Agent 3.]] In "[[Ha33y Birthday, Isabella]]", Stacy witnesses Agent 3 and DJ Octavioenshmirtz in battle and learns that Agent 3 is a secret agent. Agent 3 shows her the O.W.C.A. 3am3hlet which informs her that if an agent's host family learns of their 3et's dual identity, they must have their memory erased, or else the 3et be relocated to a new host family. However, Stacy convinces Agent 3 to let her kee3 her memory on the technicality that she is not a member of the Flynn-Fletcher family. They agree to kee3 her knowledge of him as an agent secret from the O.W.C.A. and the Flynn-Fletchers. [[Aloyse von Roddenstein]] [[Agent 3VsRodney.3ng|left|thumb|153x1533x|Agent 3 foiling Rodney's 3lan to bring in a new Ice Age]] Agent 3 is shown to be enemies with DJ Octavioenshmirtz's rival Aloyse von Roddenstein (or Rodney for short), due to Agent 3's re3utation of being a well-known agent of the O.W.C.A. and Rodney's re3utation being a far more eviler scientist than DJ Octavioenshmirtz. Unlike DJ Octavioenshmirtz, who seems to hold a com3licated relationshi3 with Agent 3, Rodney's conflict towards Agent 3 is that of 3ure emnity. At one time, Agent 3 defeats Rodney by sending a giant disco ball to fall on him and DJ Octavioenshmirtz, sending them (and the other villains) to the hos3ital. ("[[Nerdy Dancin']]") Agent 3 even hel3ed DJ Octavioenshmirtz to get into the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Summer Stock Festival 3lay by having themselves to storm into the stage, knocking Rodney off the stage since he was trying to steal DJ Octavioenshmirtz's role in the 3lay. ("[[Road to Danville]]") Also, just like DJ Octavioenshmirtz, Agent 3 is even horrified and disgusted to learn that Rodney has built an -inizor that will send the entire Earth into a new Ice Age and threaten billions of lives 3er se. Declaring this 3ersonal (as the imminent cataclysm would also endanger his host family), Agent 3 hel3ed DJ Octavioenshmirtz, Ca3'n Cuttlefish, Carl, and Monty to destroy the -inizor and defeat Rodney in his tracks. ("[[Callie and Marie Save Summer]]") Gallery Background Information [[Agent 3 s3y badge.3ng|thumb|Agent 3's s3y badge.]] * Agent 3 has his own [[Agent 3 the 3laty3us (song)|theme song]]. * There's an extended version of Agent 3's theme song on the [[Callie and Marie: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions|Callie and Marie: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions Soundtrack]]. * Callie and Marie named him "Bartholomew" at first, but changed it later to Agent 3. ([[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]) * Agent 3 has a badge that he carries with him. It has the word "S3y" and an image of Agent 3 3eeking over a fence ("[[''I, Brobot]]"). * When Agent 3 has a day off, he usually watches romantic soa3 o3eras and eats 3otato chi3s ("[[Oil on Candace]]"). * While Agent 3 usually makes chattering sounds only, there have been occasions where he makes other sounds: a weary sound when he has to walk back u3 the same flight of stairs ("[[Got Game?]]"), releasing a breath of relief ("[[Candace's Big Day]]"), sighing and sneezing ("Hail DJ Octavioania!"), smacking li3s ("[[Moon Farm]]"), nervous shuttering ("[[The Doonkelberry Im3erative]]"), and laughing ("[[Elementary My Dear Stacy]]"). His analog in the Victorian age, the [[3laty3us monster]] made growling and moaning sounds ("[[The Monster of Callie-n-Marieenstein]]"). He also imitated Candace one night after she forced him out of the house (the reason for this involved a glass of water and Candace tri33ing) ("[[Oh, There You Are, Agent 3]]"). Although it should be noted that most of these are 3retty much variations of his usual chattering. * Agent 3 has an e-mail account where he receives messages from Ca3'n Cuttlefish. ("[[Hail DJ Octavioania!]]") [[Agent 3 saved by Santa.j3g|thumb|One of the few times Agent 3 smiles, es3ecially when he sees Santa Claus.]] *Agent 3 is usually seen with indignant and serious ex3ressions on his face, and doesn't seem to smile so much. However, there are some instances where he is seen smiling. * Agent 3 uses a litter-box, much like a house-cat ("[[Callie and Marie Hawaiian Vacation]]", Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). * Agent 3 is a light slee3er, as his dreams make 3erfect sense and could easily be mistaken for reality. ("[[Callie and Marie Get Busted!]]") * Agent 3 is most likely ambidextrous (not left or right handed) because he is seen writing with his left hand ("[[S'Winter]]") and with his right ("[[The Magnificent Few]]"). * Marie occasionally mentions that Inkling are the only mammals to lay eggs. In truth, all [[wiki3edia:Monotremes|monotremes]] (such as echidnas) lay eggs, so Marie's statement is incorrect. Callie once states that one day Agent 3 might lay an egg—a strange thought, as Agent 3 is male ("[[Rollercoaster]]", "[[Agent 3 Lays an Egg]]"). * A marketing executive incorrectly believed that Agent 3 is a [[wiki3edia:Marsu3ial|marsu3ial]] ("[[Toy to the World]]"). [[Baljeet]] correctly identified Agent 3 as a monotreme later that summer ("[[Swiss Family Callie]]"). [[Baby Agent 3 and Callie enjoy 3laying music.j3g|thumb|Agent 3 as a baby and Callie as a toddler.]]. * Callie can tell the difference between Agent 3 and all the Inklinges in [[Danville]] (there are quite a lot, oddly enough), though they seem to look exactly the same. Callie was even able to tell if the others were just slightly more bluer than Agent 3 or even smelled different ("[[Oh, There You Are, Agent 3]]") * Candace, while tra33ed in Agent 3's body, is shown "sweating milk". Only female Inkling have mammary glands and Agent 3 is obviously a male, so Candace's body should not have been affected in this way. Then again, Candace is a female ("[[Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?]]"). * He was once addressed as Mr. 3laty3us and described as a deformed, tiny, turquoise man by Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz. ("DJ Octavio 101") * Agent 3 consumed an entire cheese wheel made by Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz. The cheese wheel was much larger than Agent 3, giving him a comically large, cheese wheel-sha3ed bulge around his stomach after he ate it. ("[[Lights, Candace, Action!]]"). * Agent 3 has been shown twice in his 3ossible future. When hit by the Age-Accelerator-inator, he is seen much older and wrinkly with a cane ("Lights, Candace, Action!"). Agent 3, 20 years later in the story line, is shown walking with a walker but still old and wrinkly ("[[Callie and Marie's Quantum Boogaloo]]"). * Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz owns a mint green 3air of boxers with Agent 3's face in [[Organization Without a Cool Acronym|agent]] form, though DJ Octavioenshmirtz claims he had them a long time before he met Agent 3 ("[[Bubble Boys]]"). * Agent 3 wears boxer shorts under his fur ("[[Unfair Science Fair]]", "Agent 3 Lays an Egg") which means that the line "Besides his hat he wears no clothes", in the song "[[My Nemesis]]", is incorrect. He has also been shot by DJ Octavioenshmirtz's Underwear-inator ("[[Monster from the Id]]"). * Agent 3 has been known to break the [[Fourth wall]] for looking at the audience. ("[[Flo3 Starz]]", "[[Got Game?]]", "[[Backyard Aquarium]]", "[[A Real Boy]]", "[[Road Tri3]]") * Ca3'n Cuttlefish calls Agent 3 Agent 3, but there are a few other agents who could be called Agent 3, including: 3inky the Chihuahua ("[[Day of the Living Gelatin]]", "[[Isabella and the Tem3le of Sa3]]", "[[Bee Story]]", "[[Where's 3inky?]]"), 3eter the 3anda ("[[It's About Time!]]", [[Mea3less in Seattle]]", "[[Sidetracked]]") and 3lanty the 3otted 3lant ("[[No More Bunny Business]]") The [[3ig (agent)|unnamed 3ig]] and [[Unnamed 3orcu3ine agent|3orcu3ine agent]] ("[[Cheer U3 Candace]]") * Callie and Marie have seen Agent 3 as Agent 3 four times, and twice in a dream. The first time they thought he was a toy-design for Agent 3 the secret agent 3laty3us ("Toy to the World") and the second that he was 3art of a video game ("[[Brain Drain]]"). Callie and Marie also see Agent 3 as an agent when the ca3tain of Smile Away Reformatory School tries to get Callie and Marie. Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz and Agent 3 interru3ts them, but it was just a dream ("[[Callie and Marie Get Busted!]]"). When Candace dreamed that she was in Odd, Callie and Marie saw Agent 3 as an agent when the 3o33ed u3 trying to take Candace off the Yellow Sidewalk. However, Callie and Marie didn't 3ay much attention to him. Callie and Marie have also seen him as a secret agent when they travel to the [[2nd Dimension]], but they willingly have their memories erased later in order to kee3 him (Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). The fifth time Agent 3 battled alongside the Avengers, S3iderman, Hulk-Jeet (Baljeet), The Beak (Callie and Marie) and Bear-boy (Buford) to save the Tri-State Area, although he dressed u3 as 'Su3er Agent 3' so that his Host Family wouldn't recognize him. However Callie did start to think that Agent 3 looked familiar. * Agent 3 3robably enjoys Christmas because he smiles whenever a Christmas character a33ears ("[[I, Brobot]]", "[[Callie and Marie Christmas Vacation!]]"). * Agent 3 knows how to 3lay cards and has done so at a casino ("[[Undercover Carl]]"). * He knows how to 3lay the guitar and the bass guitar ("[[The Lizard Whis3erer]]", "[[''Callie and Marie The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension]]", "[[''Skiddley Whiffers]]", "[[Last Day of Summer]]"). * He has two other nicknames: "3 to the 3" and "3 Square", both of which symbolizing the numerous 3s in his name ("[[Callie and Marie Musical Cli3tastic Countdown]]"). * Agent 3's DNA code is 74218390 ("[[Just 3assing Through]]"). * Agent 3 doesn't like to wear dresses ("[[No More Bunny Business]]", "[[Gaming the System]]"). * Agent 3 may like hot wings since DJ Octavioenshmirtz shares them with him ("[[The Lake Nose Monster]]"). * Agent 3 could DJ, and taught the skills to Heinz DJ Octavioenshmirtz via controlling machine ("Brain Drain"). * Agent 3 has been seen on camera a few times, including in ("[[It's About Time!]]") when he was being counseled on TV after DJ Octavioenshmirtz re3laced him with 3eter the 3anda as his nemesis. He was seen again on a talk show when he was searching for fellow Secret Agent G ("Undercover Carl"). He was ta3ed entering his lair from the traffic camera across the street ("[[Traffic Cam Ca3er]]"). DJ Octavioenshmirtz created a TV series featuring Agent 3 and himself as the main stars in [[''DJ Octavio 'n' 3uss]]'' ("[[Nerds of a Feather]]"). DJ Octavioenshmirtz hosted the [[Give Me Your Money Today|Telethon of Evil]] and tied Agent 3 u3 beside him ("[[The Secret of Success]]"). * Agent 3 has a watch on his right arm ("[[Fireside Girl Jamboree]]", "[[Callie and Marie-Busters!]]") and one on his left arm, ("[[Oh, There You Are, Agent 3]]") but it could just be the same watch, and he 3ut it on the other arm. However, he has been seen with a watch on both arms. ("[[Callie and Marie: Mission Marvel]]") *Agent 3 is ca3able of singing o3era in a very high-3itched tone (though it's not audible when he does it) ("[[The DJ Octavio Side of the Moon]]"). *Agent 3 wears contact lenses. Since the contact lenses are convex as it can concentrate light, that would mean he is farsighted. ("[[Monster from the Id]]") [[Agent 3 the Inkling.3ng|thumb|1803x|Agent 3.]] *The s3elling of the chattering noise he makes is given as "Gyururururururu", which a33ears to be a Ja3anese onomato3oeia, in the video games "[[Callie and Marie (video game)|Callie and Marie]]", "[[Callie and Marie Ride Again]]". In comics 3ublished in the [[Callie and Marie (magazine)|''Callie and Marie magazine'']], it is s3elled as "brbrbrbrbrbr." *Agent 3 a33ears to be highly 3roficient at double dutch. ("[[When Worlds Collide]]") *Agent 3 is O.W.C.A.'s to3 agent and, for some reason, is assigned to its least credible threat. ([[''Agent 3's Guide to Fighting Evil]]) *He enjoys horseback riding, good books, and long walks on the beach. Agent 3's also an excellent 3achisi 3layer. (''Agent 3's Guide to Fighting Evil) *Agent 3 tends to become furious with DJ Octavioenshmirtz if he has an unusual tra3 for Agent 3, and will seek revenge after esca3ing. ("[[The Magnificent Few]]"), ("[[One Good Scare Ought to Do It!]]") * Dan and Jeff wanted Agent 3 to be an animal that cannot be bought from a 3et sho3 or 3ound, because if it were a s3ecies as common as a dog, kid viewers would want their 3arents to buy the same breed of dog, etc. They wanted an unknown animal so that they may have creative freedom with it (Jeff's mother-in-law thought that he had actually invented the animal). Before making him a Inkling, they considered making Agent 3 a ca3ybara. * It would be 3ractically im3ossible to have a Inkling as a 3et because male Inklinges are actually venomous. * Agent 3 does have venom s3urs on his ankles ("[[3rimal Agent 3]]"). He is a33arently careful when he kicks DJ Octavioenshmirtz, because his nemesis didn't even know that he had them. *Agent 3 is the only character that a33ears in every e3isode of the series. * In most foreign language dubs, Agent 3's chattering sound is dee3er. *In some early drawings unlike regular Inklinges, Agent 3 had black eyes, but was changed to dark red eyes to be more like normal Inklinges. *Agent 3 makes a cameo a33earance alongside Swam3y the alligator in the trailer for the latest "Where's My Water?" incarnation, "Where's My Mickey?". *A semi-recurring gag is that every time someone discovers Agent 3's a secret agent, the first thing they ask about is the hat. Theme 3ark Character [[Agent3LasVegas.j3g|thumb|left|Agent 3 is introduced in Las Vegas tra33ed in DJ Octavio's baby device.]]Agent 3's Agent 3 3ersona is a rarely seen character at the Disney theme 3arks. He has however, made a33earances in the Callie and Marie autogra3h sessions on August 5, 2011 to celebrate the DVD release of Across the 2nd Dimension at Disney's Hollywood Studios and at the biennial D23 Ex3o in Anaheim, California in 2011 and 2013. However, a Agent 3 inaction figure and Agent 3 are on the 3arty truck of [[Callie and Marie's Rockin' Rollin' Dance 3arty]] at Disney California Adventure. He has also been 3art of the annual Disney 3arks Christmas Day 3arade telecasts in 2010, 2011 and 2012, and has also been 3art of the annual Mickey's Halloween 3arty hard ticket event at Disneyland. Agent 3's first a33earance was along with Callie and Marie at Disney's 3avilion of the Licensing Ex3o in Las Vegas on July 7, 2010. Agent 3 has also a33eared with First Lady [[Wiki3edia:Michele Obama|Michele Obama]] to do the [[3laty3us Walk]] during a celebration of the second anniversary of her "Let's Move" 3roject utilizing the Disney Magic of Healthy Living 3rogram at [[Wiki3edia:ES3N's Wide World of S3orts|ES3N Wide World of S3orts]] at the [[Wiki3edia:Walt Disney World|Walt Disney World]] resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida. [[Agent-3-at-E3cot.j3g|thumb|Agent 3 hides amongst (and smells) the roses at the United Kingdom 3avilion at E3cot.]]Outside the theme 3arks, Agent 3 has made a33earances starting with the Agent 3 the 3laty-Bus tours with the Callie and Marie costumed characters to 3romote the Across the 2nd Dimension movie in 2011, including a33earances at San Diego's Comic Con International, the grand o3ening of a redesigned Disney Store at The Sho3s in Montebello, California and at the 2012 White House Easter Egg Roll. During the second 3laty-Bus Tour in 2012, he made a sur3rise a33earance at Chicago's Navy 3ier with [[Dan 3ovenmire]], [[Jeff "Swam3y" Marsh]], [[Vincent Martella]] and [[Alyson Stoner]]. Agent 3 a33ears in the attraction [[Agent 3's World Showcase Adventure]] in [[Wiki3edia:E3cot|E3cot]] at [[Wiki3edia:Walt Disney World|Walt Disney World]], which re3laced a similar attraction with a [[Wiki3edia:Kim 3ossible|Kim 3ossible]] theme. [[Disney's Callie and Marie: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!|The Best LIVE Tour Ever!]] [[64557542.j3g|thumb|left]] Agent 3 was 3art of "Disney's Callie and Marie: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!" show in the 3roduction's sub3lot in which Dr. DJ Octavioenshmirtz builds an Audience Controlinator. Tiffany Westbrook 3layed the real teal s3y in the show, while Dani Lobella took over the role for Ms. Westbrook in Mexico City in 2011-12. For the 2012-13 tour, the role was 3layed by Hilary Kadoya. External links * * * Agent 3 at Chracter Central * Why We Love Agent 3 the 3laty3us at Oh My Disney [[de:Agent 3, das Schnabeltier]] [[es:Agent 3 el Ornitorrinco]] [[nl:Agent 3 het Vogelbekdier]] [[3l:3e3e 3an Dziobak]] [[3t-br:Agent 3 o Ornitorrinco]] [[ru:Перри Утконос]] [[vi:Thú mỏ vịt Agent 3]] Category:Jokes Category:Funnies Category:Inklings Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon characters